legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P4/Transcript
(The heroes are seen restraining Kobe, Gator and Nash) Jessica: *Sigh* Alex: For three Captains, they really gave us all a hard fight. Yang: Yeah. Nash: You won't get away with this! Gator: The king will have your heads on a platter! Jack: Oh put a sock in it. (Erin then freezes Gator's mouth shut) Gator: *Muffled yelling* Erin: There we go. Alex: There's still Drive out there. Scott: Yeah. He's out there fighting Ruby and Blake. Spot: W-We have to find them! Alex: Relax Spot. Miles: We're gonna find them. Spot: Mmm... Scott: Besides, I'm sure they're fine! (Spot looks worried before they all hear something) Ruby: *Voice* AHHH!!! Yang: Ruby?? (In slow motion, Drive is seen running by grabbing Ruby and Blake both by the throats. The speed then returns to normal as he drags them across the ground hard) Blake H: GNN!! Ruby: GAHAA!!! (Drive tosses the two away) Drive: Ha ha! I gotcha! Blake H: Ow.... Ruby: That's gonna hurt later... Drive: Well, guess your dealt with. Now to finish you off! Yang: HEY!! Drive *Turns around* Hm? (Drive looks at the other heroes and the restrained Captains) Drive: Oh. Looks like you've beaten the escort. Gator: *Muffled yelling* Drive: Kind of expected as much. Alex: Yeah! And now you're all alone! Erin: Now you got ALL OF US to deal with! Drive: Not for much longer. (Drive goes over and stomps on Ruby's back) Ruby: GNN!! Drive: All I have to do is kill these two and I'll be on my merry way. Alex: *Charges* YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET THE CHANCE!! (Drive smirks as Alex charges preparing to attack) Drive: Nope. (Drive dodges with high speed, causing Alex to punch a tree instead) Alex: Huh?? Drive: Always rushing in with such hatred, that's what makes you heroes such easy prey. (Alex turns only to be punch back) Alex: GN!! Erin: Alex! Drive: Die! (Drive kicks Alex through a tree) Erin: NO!! Alex: *Groan* Drive: Ha! Pathetic! Now then. (Drive turns his attention back to Ruby and Blake) Drive: Time for the kill! (Drive then sees Blake getting back up) Blake H:...... Drive: Oh you want some more? Blake H:..... Ruby: Nnn...*Looks at Blake* Blake...? Drive: Hmph, guess he still has fight in him. Then you will suffer even more HENDRICKS!!! (Drive charges and gets ready to punch, but Blake grabs his fist) Blake H:.... Drive: Gnn, what?? (Blake then grabs Drive's face) Drive: !! Blake H: Gotcha. (Blake holds up a hand to Drive and fires a beam of light at him) Drive: GAAAAFH!!! Blake H: *Smirk* Drive: THIS SHOULDN'T BE!!! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY REVENGE, MY RETRIBUTION FOR HYPER!!!! YOU RUINED THIS FOR MEEEEEE!!!!!! (Drive then vanishes into a cloud of black smoke) Blake H:..... Alex:..... (Blake goes over and helps Ruby back up) Blake H: You okay? Ruby: ….. Blake H: Ruby? Ruby:...... Blake H: Is uhhh....something wrong? Ruby: This all happened... Cause of me... (Ruby turns and heads to the mansion) Spot: R-Ruby? (Ruby goes inside) Blake H:.... Spot: R-Ruby wait! (Spot follows after Ruby) Blake H:.... Alex: The heck was that about? Erin: Not sure. Blake H:....Let's just get these Captains dealt with. I'll check on her afterward. Shade: Got it. (Blake's hand glows. It then cuts to later on as he's seen entering the house) Blake H: *Sigh*.... (Blake sees Ruby on the couch her face buried in her knees with Spot comfortingly patting her shoulder) Spot:.... Blake H:..... (Blake walks over and sits down) Blake H: Ruby? Ruby:.... Blake H: You wanna tell me what's wrong? Ruby:.... Blake H: Spot? Spot: She... She won't tell me. Blake H:.... Ruby? Please. What is it? Ruby:... Its my fault this happened..... Blake H: Your fault? Ruby:..... Blake H: What makes you think that? Ruby:..... Spot: Ruby, you can talk to us. Ruby: If I hadn't....killed Hyper....this.... Spot: Hey hey.... Blake H: It's okay Ruby. Spot: You protected me from Hyper, didn't you? Ruby: I did but..... Spot: But what? Blake H: What is it? Ruby: Maybe... Maybe I could have done something different... But I could have gotten Hyper to back off without killing him.... Spot: Huh? Blake H: You wanted him to....back off? Ruby: *Nods* Spot: W-Why? Ruby: Maybe if he backed off, he would have returned and Blake could have purified him. He wouldn't have needed to die. And this attack wouldn't have happened.... Blake H: Ruby... Spot: They would have attacked eventually. And if Hyper was alive and helped Drive, you wouldn't have lived through that. Ruby: Mmm.... Spot: And I don't wanna lose my mom. Not now. Ruby:.... (Ruby then goes and hugs Spot) Ruby: *Tearfully* I'm sorry Spot... Spot: *Hugs Ruby* Hey its okay. Its okay. Blake H: *Pats Ruby's shoulder* We're here for you Ruby. Spot: We'll be there to help out no matter what. Ruby: R-Really....? Spot: Really. Blake H: We're friends remember? Ruby:..... (Ruby lets go of Spot and smiles) Ruby: Thanks guys. Blake H: Don't mention it. Spot: *Smile* We're there for you Ruby! Ruby: Alright then. Blake H: *Small smile* Ruby: So, now what? Blake H: You guys wanna go hang out in the city? Spot: Sure! Ruby: Sammy's is still open right? Blake H: Should be. Ruby: Then let's go! (The three get up and leave the house) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts